


Everything (that I couldn't have)

by omegalomaniac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, the avengers are one big happy family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegalomaniac/pseuds/omegalomaniac
Summary: – Ты не обязан это делать, Стив, – говорит Баки после прочтения письма от российского правительства с требованием, чтобы некий Дмитрий Батищев, он же Зимний Солдат, сдался и предстал перед судом за содеянные им преступления.– Но я хочу, – отвечает он с надеждой, что Баки услышит в его голосе уверенность. – Я не собираюсь снова тебя потерять.– Но жениться? Ты, правда, думаешь, что это сработает?





	Everything (that I couldn't have)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything (that I couldn't have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454946) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



— Ты не обязан это делать, Стив, — говорит Баки после прочтения письма от российского правительства с требованием, чтобы некий Дмитрий Батищев, он же Зимний Солдат, сдался и предстал перед судом за содеянные им преступления.  
  
Стив медлит, стоя в дверном проёме. Баки, должно быть, слышал конец его разговора с Пеппер. Он выглядит очень утомлённым, смирившимся и таким уставшим от всего происходящего, что Стива чертовски бесит, что Баки приходится разгребать одно дерьмо за другим, не успевая перевести дух.  
  
— Но я хочу, — отвечает он с надеждой, что Баки услышит в его голосе уверенность. — Я не собираюсь снова тебя потерять.  
  
— Но жениться? Ты правда думаешь, что это сработает?  
  
— Если мы поженимся и ты получишь грин-карту, то они ничего не смогут с тобой сделать, раз у США с Россией нет договора об экстрадиции. Кроме того, — добавляет он, — хоть это и не полное решение проблемы, но оно поможет нам выиграть время. У русских есть документы и ДНК, которые доказывают, что ты — Дмитрий? Да пошли они! Мы раздобудем наши собственные доказательства твоего ДНК, — Стив расслабляет руки, которые сами сжались в кулаки, и засовывает их в карманы брюк, — и докажем, что ты — Баки Барнс, а после этого русские смогут взять это письмо и подтереться им.  
  
Баки выглядит не очень убежденным, спрашивая:  
— Но если я выйду за тебя, как Дмитрий… Этот брак вообще будет действителен?  
  
— Вообще-то, будет, — Стив повторяет ранее озвученный Пеппер ответ, который его немало удивил. — Мы вступаем в брак с человеком, а не с именем. И он действителен, если только нас не уличат в обмане.  
  
— Обман, как если бы…  
  
— Как если бы ты притворялся Дмитрием, чтобы заставить меня выйти за тебя замуж. Но ведь это совершенно не наш случай.  
  
Выражение лица Баки становится странным, затем он опускает голову вниз, и его волосы падают на лицо.  
  
— А что, если ты кого-нибудь встретишь? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
 — Меня уже пять лет, как разморозили, Бак. Этого все ещё не случилось, — отвечает Стив. Вероятно, потому, что он так давно встретил своего «кое-кого», что даже не может определить тот момент, когда понял, что влюбился в него. — Или что, если ты кого-нибудь встретишь? Тебя это беспокоит, да?  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Стив, — Баки раздраженно смотрит на него. — Кто, по-твоему, хотел бы встречаться с Зимним Солдатом?  
  
_«Я бы хотел»_ , — думает Стив. Зимний солдат, Дмитрий Батищев, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — неважно, это всё ещё был Баки.  
  
— Ты знаешь, сколько у тебя фансайтов?  
  
— У меня есть фансайты? — выражение лица Баки сразу же становится чем-то средним между любопытством и притворным ужасом. — А ты откуда о них знаешь?  
  
 — Ну, возможно, я видел парочку в Интернете, — отвечает Стив. Там попадались действительно хорошие фотографии Баки. И… фан-арты, да.  
  
— Вероятно, им просто нравится сама идея Зимнего Солдата, — говорит Баки. — Реальность намного хуже, и если бы они о ней узнали, то вряд ли захотели бы иметь со мной дело.  
  
— А мне кажется, что мы с тобой неплохо уживаемся.  
  
— Да, ты никогда не мог держаться подальше от неприятностей, — хмыкает Баки и бросает на него упрекающий взгляд. Стив его игнорирует.  
  
— А всё–таки подумай об этом, — говорит он, — ведь нам бы не составило никакого труда убедить INS, что мы женаты. Мы живем вместе, все наши вещи перемешаны, наша  _жизнь_  перемешана. Спать в одной кровати? Для нас это не в новинку. Быть близкими друг с другом? Снова ничего нового.  
  
Баки внимательно смотрит на него, будто изучает, в течение долгих и неловких нескольких минут, а затем утверждает, будто сам для себя:  
— Ты уже думал об этом.  
  
Стиву едва удается сдержать истерический смешок, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Да, Бак. Думал, — и тут у него в голове проносится ужасная мысль. — Но если ты… я имею в виду, это ведь необязательно должен быть я. Если только этот человек будет американцем и ты хорошо его знаешь…  
  
— Нет, — отрезает Баки. — Если я и женюсь на ком-то, то это будешь ты.  
  
— Оу, — говорит Стив, и его сердце предательски быстро отзывается на формулировку слов Баки. — Хорошо, — небольшое зернышко беспокойства, о котором он даже не подозревал ранее, растаивает.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнем, Стив? — Баки осторожно складывает письмо вдвое и кладёт его обратно в конверт. — Не забывай, что нам нужно убедить INS, что мы делаем намного больше, чем просто живём вместе.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Стив. — Но думаю, что мог бы без труда целовать твою рожу, -он пожимает плечами и продолжает.  
— Если для тебя это слишком…  
  
Это привлекает внимание Баки:  
— Это? — Баки встает и подходит к нему медленной, плавной походкой, от которой Стива, по идее, совсем не должно бросать в жар, если учитывать, что произошло, когда он её увидел в первый раз. Все те пугающие и пошлые мемы на сайтах Зимнего Солдата? Он видел их вживую.  
  
Баки останавливается в паре дюймов перед ним и складывает руки на груди, спрашивая:  
— Ты действительно хочешь это сделать? Убедить кого-то, что мы занимаемся сексом?  
  
Стиву кажется нечестным, что голос Баки становится таким ровным и плавным, когда он произносит слово «секс».  
  
Баки фыркает:  
— Ты даже не можешь слушать, как я это говорю, не покраснев.  
  
— Что ж, тогда давай попробуем это сделать, — предлагает Стив. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я с этим справиться.  
  
—  _Секс?_  
  
— Нет! Не… Я имел в виду  _поцелуй_. Давай попробуем поцеловаться и посмотрим, сможем ли мы справиться с этим, — предлагает Стив. Он знает, что сможет. На самом деле нет, он, вообще-то, не сможет, но совсем не по тем причинам, о которых мог бы предположить Баки.  
  
— Значит, ты предлагаешь нам поцеловаться… чтобы что? Посмотреть, получится ли у нас?  
  
— Ну… да, — Стив выдыхает, только сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание.  
  
Мало того, что Баки не испытывал отвращения к тому, чтобы они поцеловались, он ещё и на полном серьезе рассматривает его предложение.  
  
— Мы же должны убедить INS, как ты и говорил. Но это не значит, что нам нужно сосаться. Это могут быть просто… — он изо всех сил пытается прозвучать обыденно, продолжая, —…приветственные поцелуи.  
  
Баки поднимает бровь:  
— Сосаться?  
  
Стив пожимает плечами:  
— Это одно из этих новых словечек. Оно значит, что…  
  
— Я знаю, что оно значит, Стив. Я просто не думал, что ты знаешь.  
  
Стив ждет, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся буквально в горле, в то время как Баки размышляет. Стив не станет давить на него, он просто не может это делать, ведь он и так уже пересек всякую черту, но соблазн так велик…  
  
Баки делает шаг по направлению к нему. Затем еще один. Каждый нерв в теле Стива напрягается всё сильнее с каждым сантиметром, который преодолевает Баки к нему навстречу, и Стив изо всех сил держится, чтобы не сократить расстояние между ними быстрее.  
  
— Привет, милый, я дома, — шепчет Баки, а затем его теплые губы прижимаются ко рту Стива, который всё ещё растянут в непроизвольной улыбке. От лёгкого укола щетины кожу сразу же начинает пощипывать. Он открывает глаза и видит, как Баки неуверенно наблюдает за ним, его нижняя губа всё ещё поймана между его зубами.  
  
Стив кашляет и спрашивает, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу:  
— Ну, всё было не так плохо, да?  
  
Баки кивает.  
  
–Моя очередь? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Взгляд Баки падает на его губы, и он кивает. Наступает черёд Стива действовать, плавно сокращая расстояние между ними. Он накрывает рукой челюсть Баки и едва ощущает его удивленный вдох, прежде чем прижимается своими губами к его. Приветственный поцелуй, напоминает он себе, а не засасывание, но он не может устоять, слегка раскрывая его рот языком. На мгновение он чувствует влажное тепло между напряженных губ, а затем заставляет себя отстраниться.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Баки, и на его щеках появляется слабый румянец.  
  
— Итак, — тупо повторяет за ним Стив. Он не может перестать смотреть на Баки, и похоже, что Баки тоже не может отвести взгляд.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Думаешь, они купятся на это?  
  
— Да, — Стив сглатывает, так как горло внезапно пересыхает. — Так что, сделаем это?  
  
В уголках глаз Баки появляются мелкие морщинки от улыбки, и напряжение между ними наконец исчезает.  
  
— Что смешного, Бак?  
  
— А ты умеешь флиртовать с парнями, — Баки качает головой и повторяет за ним себе под нос. — Так что, мы сделаем это?  
  
— Ладно, во-первых, иди нахер, — говорит Стив. — Я могу стать перед тобой на колено, если хочешь…  
  
— А это идея!  
  
— Во-вторых, мы сделаем это или нет?  
  
Баки смеётся, мягко и тихо. Этот звук заставляет Стива почувствовать себя легче, сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
 — Да, хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Мы сделаем это.  
  


***

  
  
— Думаю, нам нужно попрактиковаться.  
  
Стив удивленно моргает и отрывает взгляд от книги, которую читал минутой ранее. Баки валяется в кресле, вытянув ноги и положив их на подножку. Кажется, он настолько поглощен своим планшетом, что Стив задается вопросом, может быть, он ослышался, и поэтому решает уточнить:  
  
— Попрактиковаться в чём?  
  
— Вести себя, как пара.  
  
Всё внутри Стива вскидывается, обращая внимание:  
— Ты имеешь в виду, держаться за руки и всё такое?  
  
Баки кивает.  
  
— Это хорошая стратегия, — Стив садится ровнее и старается скрыть столь явно звучащий энтузиазм в голосе. — Привыкнуть вести себя, как настоящая пара, чтобы выглядеть естественно, когда INS придёт на собеседование.  
  
 — Верно, — говорит Баки, опустив взгляд. — Стратегия.  
  
 — О чём ты думал?  
  
 — Мы могли бы посмотреть фильм вместе?  
  
 — И пообниматься? — с надеждой спрашивает Стив.  
  
Глаза Баки едва заметно загораются этим предложением:  
— Да, хорошо.  
  
Стив закрывает книгу и наугад выбирает фильм из списка на Нетфликсе, потому что ему действительно всё равно, что они будут смотреть. Он кладет ноги на кофейный столик и похлопывает по месту рядом с ним, прежде чем положить правую руку вдоль спинки дивана:  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Баки садится рядом со Стивом, и он чувствует тепло его тела так близко со своим правым боком. После того, как сыворотка повлияла на его метаболизм, Баки был единственным, чье тело всё ещё казалось Стиву по-настоящему тёплым. Он никогда не простит себя за то, что раньше не видел в этом скрытого смысла.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает он.  
  
— К чему?  
  
— Обниматься.  
  
Баки бросает на него взгляд, спрашивая:  
— Разве мы уже не обнимаемся?  
  
— Неа. Мы просто близко сидим, — поясняет Стив.  
  
Он всё время видит, как люди обнимаются — на улицах, в метро, по телевизору, и от этого у него в груди немного покалывает, когда он вспоминает о прошлом, особенно когда на улице становится холодно. Именно тогда воспоминания посещают его наиболее ярко — так сильно, что ему порой кажется, что он чувствует призрачное тепло тела Баки на своей коже (как тогда, когда они сидели рядом с Баки в их маленькой квартирке, или от того, как по утрам он просыпался с руками Баки на его теле, или от случайных касаний во время ночных дежурств.  
  
Но он лишь произносит:  
— Я постоянно вижу такое в фильмах.  
  
— Тогда, наверное, это делает тебя экспертом, — сухо говорит Баки.  
  
— Знаешь, Бак, с тем количеством девушек, с которыми ты встречался, это скорее ты был бы экспертом, а не я.  
  
— Это было давно, — Баки лишь пожимает плечами. — Я потерял сноровку.  
  
Стив зарывается головой в свои руки и стонет от его шутки, и Баки ухмыляется ему.  
  
 — Ну, давай, — Баки слегка толкает его локтем. Металлической руки. — Я воспользуюсь твоим руководством.  
  
Стив тяжело потирает то самое место в боку, куда попал Баки, что только усиливает ухмылку Баки. Он опускает руку ему на плечо, стараясь посильней толкнуть его. Этим он заслуживает его обвиняющий взгляд.  
  
— Ты первый начал, — говорит Стив в своё оправдание.  
  
Он тащит всё ещё ворчащего Баки на свою сторону, облокачивая его о свой бок, и чувствует благодарность, когда Баки не приводит в действие свой металлический локоть снова, а затем двигает его, пока Баки не понимает, чего от него хотят, и немного спускается, чтобы опустить голову на плечо Стива. Он склоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Баки:  
  
 — Все в порядке? — шепчет он.  
  
Баки кивает.  
  
Стив зарывается ему в волосы, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Он рад, что Баки не видит этого, потому что он уверен, что выглядит безнадежно опьянённым. Он протягивает свою левую руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе — тёплую живую и жёсткую металлическую, приподнимает её и прижимается губами к руке Баки. Он удивленно смотрит на него, а затем отворачивается с робкой, едва скрытой улыбкой на губах. Чувствуя прилив смелости, Стив оставляет невесомый поцелуй в висок Баки. Практика ведь, да?  
  
Он без зазрения совести пропускает всё происходящее на экране мимо ушей, будучи слишком сосредоточенным на ощущении теплоты от тела Баки рядом. Он вдруг понимает, что подстраивает свое дыхание под его — старая привычка. Впервые за долгое время он позволяет себе отложить все планы, проблемы и стратегии на неопределенное время и наслаждаться этим спокойным моментом с Баки. Их поцелуи были очень приятными, и Стив очень ждал повторения, но то, что происходило сейчас, было тоже очень приятным.  
  
— Это была отличная идея, Бак, — он не должен, он действительно не должен был этого говорить, он ведь и так чувствует себя достаточно виноватым в том, что продвигает идею их брака по своим эгоистичным причинам, но продолжает: — У тебя есть какие-нибудь ещё идеи?  
  
— Мы могли бы… — Баки сомневается, и Стив чувствует, как он напрягается. — Нет, знаешь… Неважно.  
  
— О, ты ведь в курсе, что не можешь этого сделать, — медленно произносит Стив. — Ты не можешь просто начать предложение, а затем остановиться на полуслове, ты же знаешь, что со мной происходит, когда ты так делаешь! Я ведь теперь не отстану, пока ты не договоришь.  
  
— Это, блять, как собаке кость дать, — усмехается Баки, и вокруг его глаз снова появляются морщинки.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь это. Так что просто сдавайся и скажи мне, что собирался.  
  
Баки сосредоточенно мнет ткань своих спортивных штанов пальцами правой руки и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Теперь Стиву действительно любопытно. Что за идея пришла в голову Баки, раз он так нервничает?  
  
Баки наконец решает продолжить, и его голос становится едва слышным из-за телевизора:  
— Мы могли бы начать жить в одной комнате, — наконец говорит Баки настолько тихо, что его слова почти тонут в шуме от телевизора.  
  
Стив даже теряется, что сказать, на мгновение. Это было похоже на то, что кто-то нашел список его самых заветных желаний и начал осуществлять их одно за другим.  
  
Баки отстраняется со словами:  
— Это было глупо…  
  
— Нет! Нет, это хорошая идея! — Он притягивает Баки назад и крепче сжимает его руку на случай, если он снова захочет отодвинуться. — Нам нужно привыкнуть к тому, чтобы все наши вещи были в одной комнате, чтобы она выглядела жилой.  
  
Идеи буквально вспыхивают у него в голове. Баки смотрит на него странно, вероятно, потому, что он почти вибрирует готовностью спрыгнуть с дивана и начать переносить вещи.  
  
_Сбавь обороты, Стив, действуй спокойнее._  
  
— Какую комнату мы выберем?  
  
— Я думал, может… мою? Поскольку, — Баки награждает его неодобрительным взглядом, — она более защищенная.  
  
— И кто теперь собака с костью? Я же говорил тебе, еще когда мы только переехали сюда, что если кто-то захочет добраться до тебя, им придется сначала встретиться со мной. Кроме того, я буду рядом всегда, когда буду нужен тебе.  
  
Баки колеблется, прежде чем спросить:  
— И где же?  
  
— В более защищенной комнате, — говорит он, удивленный тем, что Баки всё еще спрашивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Так когда нам стоит сделать этот шаг, как думаешь?  
  
Баки пожимает плечами, все еще глядя в телевизор:  
— Это тебе нужно перенести свои вещи.  
  
— Тогда я начну прямо сейчас, Бак.  
  
Это вызывает у него изумленный взгляд:  
— Серьёзно? Сейчас?  
  
— Никогда не откладывай на завтра…  
  
Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него и хмыкает:  
— Тебе действительно сто лет.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, Бак.  
  
Пока он ждет ответа Баки, то радуется, что за все эти годы он научился скрывать свои чувства, потому что он почти уверен, что Баки не замечает, насколько сильно он нервничает.  
  
— Не хочешь сначала закончить фильм?  
  
— Я не очень внимательно его смотрел, — признается Стив.  
  
Баки встает и тянет Стива с дивана, бросив:  
— Я тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды Стив просыпается от того, что Баки обвил его руками и ногами, излучая тепло, и ему на какой-то миг кажется, что он перенёсся обратно в их тесную квартирку в Бруклине. Затем детали начинают вырисовываться: неумолимая твердость руки, что лежала на его талии, хватка, не присущая прошлому Баки. Он берёт металлическую руку в свою, чтобы убедить себя, что Баки на самом деле здесь, вместе с ним. И теперь, как и тогда, он борется с желанием развернуться и покрыть кожу Баки поцелуями.  
  
Вскоре Баки шевелится, прижимаясь ближе, и его щетина царапает чувствительную кожу шеи Стива чуть выше воротника его футболки, вызывая мурашки. Он чувствует, когда Баки полностью просыпается, встаёт с кровати и затем уходит, стараясь не касаться Стива. Очевидно, Баки не хотел его разбудить, поэтому он не открывает глаза, пока не слышит мягкий щелчок двери. Как в старые добрые времена, думает он.  
  
Баки сидит за столом, поедая завтрак, когда Стив покидает комнату. Он обычно пьет кофе, заваренный прямо в чашке, потому что у него нет терпения для кофемашины.  _«Я просто хочу кофеина, Стив, мне не нужно писать об этом грёбанную поэму»_ , — сказал он, когда Стив однажды спросил об этом.  
  
 — Хэй, — Баки выглядит напряженным, будто он не уверен, как вести себя после того, как они провели ночь в одной постели.  
  
Желая успокоить его, Стив наклоняется и целует Баки в висок. Баки упирается головой ему в подбородок и делает глоток своего кофе, но Стиву удаётся разглядеть очертания его улыбки из-за чашки.  
  
— Хэй, — говорит Стив. Его сердце пропускает счастливый маленький удар, когда он чувствует, как холодный металл пальцев Баки касается его собственных.  
  
— Я поставил тебе кофе, — говорит Баки, кивая на кофемашину, прежде чем опустить руку.  
— Оу, — выдыхает Стив, и по какой-то причине его щёки заливаются румянцем, а внутри расползается тепло. — Спасибо.  
  
А потом всё становится как прежде, и это утро становится похожим на любое другое утро вместе. За исключением того, что они сидят немного ближе друг к другу, и их прикосновения задерживаются немного дольше, и Стив должен постоянно напоминать себе, что всё это невзаправду.  
  


***

  
  
Стив как раз собирается сделать глоток своего кофе, когда Баки медленно выходит из спальни, волоча ноги. Утренний свет падает на его руку и отблёскивает от кольца на правой руке. Его волосы похожи на птичье гнездо, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги.  
Стив удивлён, что Баки уже проснулся, так как он, скорее всего, заснул только около рассвета. Стив несколько раз просыпался ночью и видел, как Баки что-то читал, лёжа у прикроватного светильника. Увиденное вызвало у него тёплую улыбку. Придвинувшись ближе, он прижался лбом к бедру Баки и заснул, чувствуя успокаивающий вес его руки на своём плече.  
  
Баки награждает Сэма вялым кивком в качестве приветствия и подходит к Стиву. Не обращая внимания на то, что он ещё не сходил в душ после утренней пробежки, Баки обнимает рукой его талию и оставляет невесомый поцелуй в уголке его рта.  
  
— Утро, — бормочет Баки и медленно уходит в гостиную, прежде чем Стив хотя бы может перевести дыхание.  
  
Его губы всё ещё дрожат, когда он смотрит вниз и понимает, что Баки ушёл с его чашкой кофе.  
  
— Черт возьми, Бак, — вздыхает Стив. Баки очень любит свежесваренный кофе, особенно когда ему не нужно его ждать.  
  
Он ставит еще одну чашку в кофемашину, а затем замирает и бросает взгляд на Сэма, который таращится вслед Баки, а его чашка кофе так и зависает на полпути ко рту. Сэм поворачивается к нему с выражением лица типа «свидетелем чего, черт возьми, я только что стал» и указывает на Баки:  
  
— А он сейчас…? Так вы, ребята, теперь…?  
  
— Нет! Это для… Мы пытаемся привыкнуть вести себя, как пара, когда INS придут брать интервью, — Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Это… практика.  
  
И Сэм, будучи настоящим засранцем, разыгрывает целое шоу, оглядываясь по квартире, даже не поленившись встать с табуретки и проверить под кухонной стойкой.  
  
— Я что-то не вижу никого из INS здесь и  _сейчас_ …  
  
Стив шикает на него, прикладывая палец к губам, опасаясь, что Баки сможет услышать их за звуком работающей кофемашины.  
  
Сэм закатывает глаза, но понижает голос:  
— Посмотри на него!  
  
Они оба повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на Баки, который свернулся калачиком в кресле у окна, держа в руках украденную чашку кофе Стива и вглядываясь в окно.  
  
— Чувак даже не успел полностью проснуться. Это не практика, Стив, это была  _привычка_ , — Сэм кидает на него очень заинтересованный сканирующий взгляд, спрашивая: — А в чём ещё вы практикуетесь?  
  
— Ну, — отвечает Стив, — я, как бы… перебрался в его комнату.  
  
Сэм выглядит так, будто действительно собирается хлопнуть Стива по голове.  
  
— Мы не… Слушай, спать в одной кровати для нас не впервой. Раньше ведь у нас не было обогревателей и электрических одеял, — он не упоминает, что почти каждое утро они просыпаются в обнимку. Ведь необязательно заострять внимание на том, что климат-контроль в их квартире отлично справляется с поддержанием комфортной температуры. И он определенно не собирается упоминать о своем постоянном утреннем стояке или десяти дополнительных минутах в душе каждый вечер.  
  
— И чья была идея переехать в одну комнату?  
  
— Вообще-то, его.  
  
— Да уж, — вздыхает Сэм, и, похоже, пересматривает некоторые свои давние убеждения. — И когда у вас интервью?  
  
— На следующей неделе. Обычно оно проходит через три недели после брака, но поскольку наш случай — особый, то наше интервью скорее.  
  
— А как давно вы, ребята, живёте в одной комнате?  
  
— Неделю.  
  
— И сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы перенести вещи?  
  
— Пара дней? — он решает не рассказывать Сэму, что они начали с его зубной щетки в первую ночь, так как это начинало попахивать каким-то отчаянием.  
  
— Ладно. А зачем вам нужно было делать это за целых две недели до интервью?  
  
Стив немного сдвигается в сторону под взглядом Сэма, отвечая:  
  
— Мы не хотели, чтобы комната выглядела инсценированной.  
  
— Ла-а-а-адно, — снова говорит Сэм, протягивая гласные и убеждаясь, что каждый произнесённый им звук буквально сочится сарказмом. — Ты сказал ему, что ты чувствуешь?  
  
— А кто сказал, что есть о чём говорить? — бормочет он.  
  
Сэм даже не отвечает на его реплику и через пару секунд задаёт новый вопрос:  
— А что будет, когда всё утрясётся и он…  
  
Стив едва заметно морщится.  
  
— Прости, мужик, — глаза Сэма наполняются состраданием, когда он окидывает Стива изучающим взглядом,  
 — но ты должен рассказать ему о своих чувствах.  
  
— Баки никогда не… Он всегда встречался только с девушками, Сэм.  
  
— Да? Ну, похоже, у него нет проблем с тем, чтобы целовать тебя. И времена тогда были другие, верно? Я имею в виду, что ты ведь би, и я уверен, что ты тогда не встречался с парнями.  
  
Он ничего не отвечает.  
  
Брови Сэма снова взлетают вверх:  
— Так ты встречался с парнями?  
  
Стив закатывает глаза и отвечает:  
— Знаешь, я ведь учился в художественной школе.  
  
— Так ты встречался с парнями!  
  
Кофейная машина заканчивает делать кофе, и Стив во внезапной тишине смотрит на Баки. Его глаза закрыты, но Стив на всякий случай немного понижает голос, отвечая:  
— Нет. Но я  _мог бы_ , — он пожимает плечами. — Меня просто никто не интересовал.  
  
— Так же, как тебя никто не интересовал с тех пор, как тебя разморозили? — Сэм качает головой. — Поговори с ним. Он  _поцеловал_  тебя. Пока шатался по комнате, как какой-то зомби. Он предложил тебе спать вместе в одной постели, — Сэм ткнул в него пальцем. — Поговори. С. Ним.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Почему нет? Что тебе терять? Ты же знаешь, что Баки не станет использовать это против тебя. Он никогда бы не причинил тебе боль.  
  
— Это не про меня, Сэм. Я уже думал о том, чтобы рассказать ему. Но Баки… Он всегда пытался защитить меня, заботиться обо мне. Он ненавидит видеть, что мне больно.  
  
Печальный взгляд Сэма подсказывает, что он начинает понимать, в чём проблема.  
  
— Допустим, я ему скажу. Что, если он не чувствует то же самое ко мне? Если он узнает, что это из-за него я… — Стив делает беспомощный жест руками, — зная, что он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Баки и без его помощи чувствует слишком много вины за то, чего не смог предотвратить.  
  
— Чёрт, — тихо говорит Сэм.  
  
Стив чувствует себя совершенно разоблаченным, поэтому он лишь смотрит в свою кружку с кофе.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Значит, ты собираешься скрывать от него правду, — осторожно говорит Сэм, — для его же блага.  
  
— Я не могу вынести даже мысль о том, что ему будет больно, — говорит он, и этот намёк на упрёк обжигает его совесть. — Не могу. Так что, возможно, я и себя защищаю.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, что он почувствует, когда узнает, что ты скрывал это от него столько лет?  
  
— Он не узнает.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть в этом так уверен?  
  
— Мы уже много лет живём вместе, Сэм. Если он до сих пор ничего не понял, то я сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь поймёт, — пожимает плечами Стив, и если ему и становится немного горько от собственных слов, то… Кто же об этом узнает.  
  
Сэм не выглядит убежденным, но Стив благодарен, что он оставляет всё, как есть.  
  
После того, как Сэм уходит, он садится на диван рядом с Баки, стараясь не разбудить его. Когда он наблюдает за тем, как Баки дремлет, то пытается не думать о сообщении Пеппер. Отслеживание записей сиротства было перебором, но Смитсоновский институт уже работал с несколькими сохранившимися образцами из своей коллекции жизнеспособных ДНК.  
  
Внучка Мориты пожертвовала карманный нож, который Баки отдал ему накануне своего падения с поезда. Морита никогда не использовал его и не рассказывал о нём Стиву, но носил его с собой всю войну, будто это должно было принести несчастье.  
  
И это хорошо — с каждым днём они всё ближе к доказательству личности Баки. Но была какая-то часть его, которая может думать лишь о том, что время истекает. Он отбрасывает подобные мысли подальше, как только Баки придвигается ближе. Стив поднимает руку, и Баки ныряет под неё, укладываясь головой на коленях Стива, прямо как кот, ищущий тепла.  
  
— Сэм уже ушел? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
— Да, — он медленно перебирает пальцами волосы Баки, стараясь их распутать. Вероятно, ему стоило бы ещё раз напомнить Баки, чтобы он использовал кондиционер. — Почему ты не остался в постели, если всё ещё хочешь спать?  
  
Баки уже проваливается в сон, когда отвечает:  
— Там не было тебя.  
  
Стив вздыхает от резкого укола той самой боли в груди, которая была его постоянным спутником с тех пор, как ему стукнуло пятнадцать. Его взгляд падает на свои руки, зарытые в волосы Баки посреди особо непослушного клока, а затем на мирное лицо спящего Баки. Он думает:  _«И как я смогу от этого отказаться?»_  
  


***

  
  
Стив кладёт трубку и обеими руками крепко обнимает Баки.  
  
— Все кончено, — шепчет он ему в волосы. — Русские сдались. Ты в безопасности.  
  
Баки обвивает его руками в ответ так сильно, что даже ему становится тяжело дышать.  
  
Баки  _в безопасности_. Он вернул своё имя и свободу. Учёные Смитсоновского института, работавшие вместе с Тони и Брюсом, раздобыли достаточно доказательств того, что Баки являлся Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, даже принимая во внимание изменения в его ДНК, вызванные сывороткой Золы. Также в его пользу сыграл тот факт, что правительство США было очень заинтересовано в том, чтобы заиметь второго суперсолдата с американским гражданством и не позволить ему попасть в руки России. Особенно, если это повлияло бы на их способность контролировать первого суперсолдата. Это Стив сразу дал им понять. И очень недвусмысленно.  
  
 — У тебя получилось, — потрясённо произносит Баки, — у всех вас.  
  
Неверие, прозвучавшее в голосе Баки, немного заставляет сердце Стива предательски заныть. Даже после всего случившегося Баки все еще не может заставить себя поверить в то, что на его стороне так много людей, готовых ему помочь.  
  
Стив обнимает Баки сильнее, и Баки стонет в знак протеста, отстраняясь назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза Баки ясны, красивы и буквально излучают счастье, и Стив уже склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, когда до него доходит осознание… что у него больше нет на это права.  
  
И сразу же после этой мысли до него доходит, насколько они близки. Не то, чтобы между ними не было привязанности раньше, но никогда раньше она не была настолько интимной, как, например, то, как они сейчас стоят, прижимаясь друг к другу всем телом. И Стив чувствует, как та же мысль озаряет Баки. Они оба отстраняются в тот же момент, пряча друг от друга взгляд.  
  
Между ними воцаряется неловкая пауза, а затем их телефоны одновременно начинают вибрировать от сообщений. Баки вытаскивает свой телефон.  
  
— Похоже, все уже в курсе новостей, — говорит он, просматривая поздравительные сообщения.  
  
       **Клинт:** эй, наёмный убийца! пицца в башне на 30-м этаже! муженёк, ты тоже приглашён!  
       **Нат:**  с меня водка [ухмыляющийся эмоджи] русская водка  
       **Баки:**  [эмоджи с поднятым вверх пальцем]  
       **Мария:**  Нат, а ты разве не в Европе?  
       **Нат:**  у меня свои методы [эмоджи в солнцезащитных очках]  
       **Клинт:**  ты заставляешь меня вылезти из своей секретной берлоги, да?  
       **Нат:**  [эмоджи с ножом]  
       **Тони:**  Даже не думай приносить сюда ту пиццу из круглосуточного магазинчика. Пеппер! Скажи ему! Мы сами закажем чёртову пиццу  
       **Клинт:**  [эмоджи со средним пальцем]  
       **Пеппер:**  Клинт, не обращай внимание на Тони. Приноси свою пиццу.  
       **Тони:**  Пеппер!  
       **Пеппер:**  Клинт может принести свою пиццу, а ты возьми свою. Клинт, Баки со Стивом все равно её съедят  
       **Клинт:** уже иду  
       **Стив:**  Эй!  
       **Баки:**  [эмоджи вилки и ножа]  
       **Сэм:** , а я что, не в счёт?  
       **Роудс:**  я ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮ  
  
Среди всех сообщений, засоряющих диалог, Стив получает одно личное от Сэма:  
       _Ты в порядке? Только скажи, и я приду._  
  
Он не знает, как ответить на это, поэтому всё, что он посылает, это:  
       _Спасибо_  
  
Баки улыбается, читая сообщения, и говорит:  
— Нам стоит это отпраздновать.  
  
— Ага, наверное.  
  
Баки отрывает глаза от экрана, спрашивая:  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Стив изо всех сил пытается прозвучать счастливо:  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Он действительно счастлив за Баки, но небольшая и очень эгоистичная его часть может думать только о том, что теперь он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, а не Дмитрий Батищев-Роджерс. Он похлопывает плечо Баки, пытаясь вспомнить, как он раньше прикасался к нему лишь по-дружески. Баки улыбается от этого прикосновения, но его улыбка кажется Стиву чересчур сдержанной.  
  
— Я просто до сих пор перевариваю, что ты вернул своё имя, — говорит Стив.  
  
Празднование в Башне было не слишком громким, и Стив подозревает, что ему стоит благодарить за это Пеппер. Он старается держаться от Баки подальше, боясь, что чем-то выдаст себя. Но даже когда их с ним разделяет комната, он всё ещё концентрирует на нём всё внимание. Конечно же, Сэм замечает, чем он так отвлечён, но он достаточно любезен, чтобы не упоминать этого.  
  
Несколько раз Стив ловит Баки на том, что его улыбка ускользает, а глаза тускнеют. Поэтому, когда Баки выходит на балкон, он следует за ним.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, присоединясь к нему и опираясь на перила, находясь достаточно близко, чтобы их плечи соприкасались.  
  
Баки смотрит на него, затем отводит взгляд. Когда он снова поворачивается к Стиву, то снова уверенно изгибает губы в улыбке. Сердце Стива сжимается. Он узнаёт её, эта улыбка особая. Он помнит тот бар и отчаянье в его глазах, и растрёпанную военную форму. Он помнит свою неудачу.  
  
— Конечно в порядке, Стив, — Баки толкает его плечо своим. — Почему же нет? Русские наконец-то от меня отвязались, а армия задолжала мне херову тучу денег.  
  
— Не знаю, Бак, но что-то тебя определенно беспокоит.  
  
Улыбка Баки тускнеет. Тишина, внезапно возникшая между ними, нарушается только звуками города и слабым жужжащим звуком механизмов в руке Баки, когда он проводит ею вдоль перил.  
  
— На протяжении стольких лет я не знал, кем был. У меня не было имени, только… обозначение. Так что всё то, что сейчас происходит, ну, знаешь, возвращение моего имени, да ещё и законным путём… Мне просто нужно привыкнуть к этому, наверное.  
  
Баки делает глоток виски и улыбается Стиву. Эта улыбка должна была его успокоить, но на деле всё получается наоборот. Он еще больше убеждается, что Баки от него что-то скрывает. Но он не давит на него. Не сегодня. Он уже знает, что ничто не заставит Баки закрыться быстрее, чем разговор о том времени, когда он находился под контролем Гидры. Он обнимает Баки за плечо.  
  
— В любое время, когда я буду нужен тебе, Бак, если тебе что-нибудь потребуется, я буду рядом, — произносит Стив и обещает себе, что на этот раз он справится лучше.  
  
Баки кивает ему, а затем облокачивается о Стива, возвращая взгляд к виду с балкона. Они так и стоят там, делясь теплом в тишине, пока Тони не вытаскивает их обратно, чтобы поднять еще один тост за науку, упорство и гениальность великих умов Старка и Беннера.  
  
К десяти часам все разбрелись по разным углам комнаты. Баки закидывался шотами с Клинтом в баре. Кажется, то странное настроение его наконец покинуло, но Стив задавался вопросом, действительно ли это так, или это скорее напускная невозмутимость, которую Баки излучает лишь потому, что чувствует, что Стив за ним наблюдает.  
  
Сейчас ситуация поменялась с точностью до наоборот: теперь Баки бросает на него беспокойные взгляды, сканируя Стива взглядом, в какой части комнаты он бы не находился. Беспокойство Баки согревает его, но он знает, что скоро должен будет уйти отсюда. Происходящее чувствуется таким неправильным; Баки не рядом с ним, и даже спокойное понимание, излучаемое Сэмом, кажется стальной проволокой, царапающей обнаженные нервы.  
  
— Ты наконец-то с нами выпьешь, Стив? — спрашивает Баки, когда Стив находит его у барной стойки.  
  
Клинт переворачивает чистую рюмку для шотов и держит над ней бутылку с водкой, готовый налить порцию, вопросительно смотря на него.  
  
Стив качает головой и произносит с извиняющейся улыбкой:  
— Я уже собираюсь уходить.  
  
— Хорошо, — произносит Баки и встаёт из-за стойки. — Подождешь, пока я заберу свой…  
  
Стив касается руки Баки, и это движение получается каким-то неловким и неестественным.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Бак, — он кивает на Клинта, который смотрит на них с нескрываемым интересом, и продолжает, — тебе стоит остаться.  
  
Баки застывает, так и не успев встать со стула, и спрашивает:  
— Уверен?  
  
Стив готов прикусить себе язык, чтобы не попросить Баки вернуться с ним. Но он и так слишком долго был эгоистом.  
  
— Да, ты и так в последнее время слишком много сидишь дома.  
  
— Оу, — мягко говорит Баки. Затем он улыбается и садится обратно. — Хорошо.  
  
Когда Стив в последний раз перед уходом бросает взгляд на него, он видит, что Баки сгорбился над баром, качая головой, и что-то говорит Клинту.  
  
Свой путь домой он помнит очень смутно. Единственное воспоминание, которое чётко выделяется из остальных, — это то, как чувствуется его кольцо, когда он крутит его вокруг пальца, металлическая гладкость на тёплой коже, гладкая платиновая полоса, которую выбирал Баки.  _Хорошо подходит к руке, Стив._  Даже несмотря на то, что сам факт наличия этого кольца уже, кажется, издевается над ним, он не может заставить себя его снять, тем более, если Баки всё ещё его носит.  
  
В какой-то момент он понимает, что застыл в дверях комнаты Баки. Что ему сейчас делать? Вернуться в свою комнату? Он сомневается, что ему всё ещё будут рады в комнате Баки, но ему так не хочется переезжать обратно к себе, не поговорив сначала с ним. Или, по крайней мере, это то, что он не перестает себе повторять. Ему нужно подождать, пока Баки не придёт домой, прежде чем решить. Но Баки всё ещё нет.  
  
Стив всё-таки засыпает на диване в гостиной, так и не определившись, в чьей кровати ему следует лечь спать. Его это бесит. Бесит то, что он сейчас не слышит звук дыхания Баки, лежащего рядом. Его раздражает, что он не может почувствовать тепло тела Баки своей кожей. Его всё раздражает, потому что Баки  _не с ним_.  
  
Он вступил в этот фиктивный брак, надеясь, что не увязнет в собственном обмане; он ведь пережил столько всего: эту квартиру в Бруклине, и военные палатки, и офицерские штаб-квартиры по всей Европе… Вместо этого каждое прикосновение, поцелуй и любое проявление чувств лишь привязывали его к Баки ещё сильнее. Но даже зная, что он должен отказаться от всего этого, он не жалеет ни об одной минуте.  
  
Наконец он впадает в беспокойный сон и просыпается от тихого скрежета ключа в замке входной двери. Баки возвращается, усталый и поникший в плечах. Он настолько глубоко погружен в свои мысли, что даже не замечает, что Стив лежит на диване, когда направляется в свою — в  _их_  комнату. Баки открывает дверь в спальню и замирает, и свет в коридоре освещает удивление на его лице. Он оглядывается и видит Стива на диване.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Стив, садясь. — Я не знал, хотел ли ты, чтобы я ушел, или… я имею в виду, что мы ведь вместе всё решали. И нам надо продолжать делать это вместе — мы должны продолжать  _решать_  вместе, а не спать — или… ну, мы могли бы…  
  
Стив вздыхает и трет рукой лицо. Вероятно, ему следовало подумать над формулировкой того, что он хотел сказать. Он пытается снова:  
— Ты ведь стал лучше спать, правда? Когда мы вместе? — он идёт на попятную, как последний трус. — Я тоже.  
  
Баки смотрит на него в течение пары секунд с нечитаемым выражением лица, и тени придают лицу грустные очертания.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Баки, и Стив думает, что он может услышать облегчение в его голосе. — Я стал спать лучше.  
  
Стив в надежде ждёт продолжения.  
  
— Пойдем, — зовёт Баки.  
  
Стив почти сразу вскакивает с дивана.  
  


***

  
  
Все налаживается и возвращается на круги своя, как было раньше, за исключением того, что его вещи остаются в комнате Баки и каждую ночь они ложатся в одну постель, каждый на свою половину, но наутро снова просыпаются в обнимку. По негласному соглашению они умудряются ни разу не вставать в одно и то же время. Они так и не говорят о том, что между ними происходит.  
  
Пальцы Стива все еще дергаются каждый раз, когда он замечает запутанные пряди у Баки на голове. Он также замечает, как Баки иногда колеблется или прерывает движения на середине, и его поведение — будто зеркальное отображение движений Стива. Он не гордится этим, но ему становится легче от знания того, что он не единственный, у кого проблемы с привыканием к чему-то другому.  
  
Он пытается поговорить с Баки о том, что беспокоило его той ночью в Башне, но Баки лишь отшучивается. С тех пор Баки не подал никаких признаков того, что что-то не так. Если бы не его эйдетическая память, то он бы подумал, что ему показалось. Он продолжает внимательно следить за Баки (он все равно будет это делать, всегда, ведь страх снова потерять Баки всё ещё будит его по ночам).  
  
Баки начинает снова выходить в люди. Он всегда был более общительным и теперь часто проводит время с Нат и Клинтом, перебирая их коллективный арсенал огнестрельного оружия, ножей, луков и стрел, который был просто нечеловечески огромен. Но с того дня, как он перебрался в комнату Баки, они всё также проводят большую часть своего времени дома.  
  
Стив всё чаще отмахивается от своих размышлений о том, что вдруг Баки медленно сходил с ума, застряв дома со Стивом, который цепляется за него так отчаянно, как некоторые особенно цепкие виды сорняков. Он всегда слишком собственнически относился ко времени и вниманию Баки. Поэтому, даже если он скучает по Баки и так часто хочет попросить его остаться с ним дома, он этого не делает.  
  
Они всё ещё не сняли обручальные кольца.  
  


***

  
  
Стив внимательно смотрит на свидетельство о браке, которое держит в руках. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как их брак изжил свой необходимый срок. Он не может откладывать это ещё больше, не может оставлять Баки в этой неопределенности нахождения в браке-которого-нет.  
  
Из кухни звучит музыка, под которую Баки готовит им обед. У него ушел почти год на то, чтобы он стал включать музыку для фона, пока он что-то делал, не желая маскировать ею звуки атаки. Когда Баки сам начал переключать стерео, вот тогда Стив наконец смог поверить в то, что Баки действительно вернулся домой.  
  
— Эй, Бак?  
  
Баки отрывает взгляд от лука, который нарезает. Он замечает листок бумаги у Стива в руках и замирает:  
— Это что, наш…  
  
Стив кивает, отвечая:  
— Помнишь, Пеппер говорила, что наш брак останется действительным даже после того, как мы докажем, что ты не Дмитрий?  
  
— Да?.. Оу, — взгляд Баки падает на кольцо на своей живой руке, затем он усмехается своей этой старой нахальной усмешкой, которая выглядит совершенно неуместно на его лице, и продолжает, — вот и пришло время нам развестись по-быстренькому?  
  
Он пытается скопировать мрачную усмешку Баки, когда отвечает:  
— Ага.  
  
Он терпит позорное поражение.  
  
Ухмылка, наконец, исчезает с лица Баки, и он зовёт:  
— Стив?  
  
Он отворачивается и собирается уйти. Он не может позволить Баки увидеть своё лицо в тот момент.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, Бак, — говорит он через плечо. — Меня ждёт Нат…  
  
— Стив.  
  
Он останавливается.  
  
— Стив, в чём дело?  
  
Он качает головой, но не поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
— Ни в чём.  
  
Он слышит, как Баки выходит из-за кухонной стойки и останавливается позади него.  
  
— Не лги мне, Стив, — просит Баки тихим и грустным голосом. — Только не ты.  
  
Если бы он только знал, сколько лет Стив ему лгал. Но если он солжет сейчас, даже с самыми лучшими намерениями в отношении Баки, он пересечёт действительно непростительную черту между ними. Он вздыхает, признавая поражение, оборачивается и заставляет себя встретиться взглядом с Баки.  
  
— Думаю, что я… — он снова смотрит на бумагу в руке и протягивает её Баки. — Я не готов к тому, чтобы всё это закончилось.  
  
Баки на автомате забирает свидетельство у него из рук и осторожно спрашивает:  
— А ты не… разве ты не хочешь развестись?  
  
 — Я хотел бы, чтобы мы остались в браке, — уточняет Стив.  
  
— Но… — Баки лишь качает головой в замешательстве. — Я не понимаю.  
  
— Я вышел за тебя замуж не только потому, что хотел сберечь тебя от русских, Бак. Я ещё и хотел узнать, как бы это было… — он запинается, не в силах закончить. Он всегда считал, что скрывал свои чувства, чтобы защитить Баки. Так почему же он так боится, что больше не может их скрывать?  
  
— Как бы что было? — через несколько секунд подсказывает Баки.  
  
— Я всегда задавался вопросом, каково это было бы — быть с тобой.  
  
Тишина воцаряется на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, после чего Стив, наконец, бросает взгляд на Баки. Баки выглядит таким ошарашенным, будто его только что огрели кувалдой.  
  
— Держу пари, ты не ожидал это услышать, да?  
  
— Ну ты и  _засранец_.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Стив, и наконец чувствует огромное облегчение от того, что его тайна раскрыта. — Я знаю, что был неправ, когда воспользовался ситуацией, тобой вот таким вот образом, когда я целовал тебя, и…  
  
— Я думал, что это я был тем, кто воспользовался тобой.  
  
–Когда переехал в твою комнату… — он вдруг запинается, входя в ступор. — Ты думал…  
  
Он смотрит на Баки широченными глазами.  
  
И вот тогда он, наконец, замечает глаза Баки… Они пылают. Ноги Стива сами несут его, и он оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах перед Баки. Ему кажется, что он может наконец определить эмоцию, которая заставляет глаза Баки так светиться. Он даже осмеливается предположить, что это может быть по той же самой причине, с которой он так сильно пытается бороться в присутствии Баки.  
  
И каким бы искусным он не был в толкании воодушевляющих речей экспромтом, когда дело доходит до Баки, он вмиг лишается всякого красноречия.  
  
— Так, значит… — говорит он, немного сощурив глаза и переходя в наступление. — Практика, да?  
  
— Это ведь она привела тебя в мою кровать, не так ли? — Баки лукаво улыбается в ответ. — И не думай, что я забыл, кто предложил целоваться.  
  
— И это ведь она заставила тебя поцеловать меня, не так ли?  
  
Баки фыркает:  
— Если бы я не знал, насколько мы были тупыми, я бы подумал, что мы невъебенно умные.  
  
— Так ты хочешь снова попробовать этот поцелуй? На этот раз по-настоящему?  
  
— У меня для тебя новости, приятель. Каждый поцелуй, который я тебе когда-либо оставлял, был настоящим.  
  
— Ну ты и…  
  
Остальная часть предложения Стива так и остаётся незавершённой, когда Баки накрывает его губы своими, и этот поцелуй выходит таким чертовски горячим, глубоким и поглощающим все его мысли. В голове Стива проносится лишь: «Наконец-то», и он с нежностью обнимает Баки, радуясь этому самому чувству поглощённости.  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре, когда Стив просыпается в медвежьих объятиях Баки, который излучает тепло, как печка, ему на миг кажется, что всё, что произошло накануне, было только сном. Затем детали начинают вырисовываться: ощущение не только металла, прижатого к его неприкрытым одеждой рёбрам, а ещё горячей и мягкой, как шёлк, кожи, прижимающейся отовсюду сзади: от плеч до самих коленей. Вряд ли это сон. И впервые с тех пор, как он давным-давно принял для себя тот факт, что Баки никогда не станет испытывать к нему взаимных чувств, его сердце, наконец, окутывает тепло и покой. Он улыбается в подушку, когда теплые губы прижимаются к его шее, а колкая щетина пробуждает толпу мурашек на коже.  
  
 — Так что же, все это время по утрам, — с запоздалым осознанием произносит Стив, — это был ты, когда крал поцелуи?  
  
Баки продолжает покрывать поцелуями его кожу, кончиком носа ведя по позвоночнику. В животе у Стива разливается уже такое знакомое тепло. Он чувствует теплый поток воздуха от низкого смеха Баки, немного робкого, но в то же время самодовольного.  
  
— До тебя наконец-то дошло?  
  
Стив оборачивается и толкает Баки на спину. Он наклоняется и покрывает ключицу Баки невесомыми поцелуями, прежде чем кладёт голову ему на плечо. Баки его сразу же обнимает.  
  
— Я хотел сделать это ещё с тех пор, как мы провели нашу первую зиму вместе, — признаётся Стив. Он тянет руку к Баки, не торопясь, позволяя пальцам повторить контуры его тела. — Думал об этом всякий раз, когда рисовал тебя.  
  
— Черт, — говорит Баки дрожащим голосом. — Почему это так сексуально звучит?  
  
— Ты действительно думал об этом? Даже когда я был… До сыворотки?  
  
Баки склоняет лицо Стива к себе рукой, направляя его подбородок ближе к себе.  
  
— Большой, маленький… это было неважно. Я больше никого не видел, кроме тебя.  
  
— Блять.  
  
Баки удивлённо вскидывает брови. В следующую секунду Стив срывается с кровати, таща его за собой.  
  
— Какого черта ты…  
  
Он опускается на одно колено.  
  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я люблю тебя, всегда любил и всегда буду любить. Ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
— Наконец-то, — говорит Баки. Его глаза блестят от озорства и от такого количества любви, что у Стива едва не отшибает дух. — Предложение, от которого я могу отказаться.  
  
— Придурок, — говорит Стив. — Так что, мы сделаем это? 


End file.
